


Amber Eyes

by grangerbookworm1280



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Finding Acceptance, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grangerbookworm1280/pseuds/grangerbookworm1280
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small poem I wrote about Ed one day when I was hella bored</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amber Eyes

Amber eyes  
Staring into me.  
Though I am cloaked in darkness,  
He sees me.  
How?  
How can he see into my very soul?  
He stares right through the walls  
So carefully built to protect my soul  
And sees me.  
His gaze isn’t hard though,  
As men past had shown.  
Instead, it is soft…  
Almost as if he wishes to help me.  
To help me break down those walls  
And learn to line and love again.  
I meet his gaze…  
And he smiles!  
His smile is so dazzling,  
It seems to be the most beautiful smile  
That has ever graced this earth.  
The smile that cures a tortured soul,  
And brings laughter to mute lips.  
Thank you…  
... Ed Elric.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this on a total whim and at the beginning, there was no specific person that this was geared towards… but by the end, I could only visualize Ed as the eyes and the man behind them.


End file.
